1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing containers and is directed more particularly to a flexible wall plastic container for dispensing fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensing containers of the compressible type are generally known in the art.
Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,321 issued Dec. 4, 1951 to J. B. Filger; U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,734 issued Oct. 13, 1964 to J. M. Berry; U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,633 issued Feb. 23, 1965 to C. Castelli; U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,745 issued May 4, 1965 to B. T. Grobowski; U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,873 issued Aug. 2, 1966 to D. F. Armour; U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,162 issued Apr. 14, 1970 to G. Schwartzman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,700 issued Dec. 21, 1971 to R. J. Dodoghue, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,903 issued Mar. 14, 1972 to P. A. Marchant.